Job Hunting
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Mizuki's life took a turn for the worst and he had to due some job hunting. Now that he has a job that no one thought he would have...he get's an unexpected customer...Sakaki.


Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Authors Note: Well... this was a crack generater thing.. I really have to stop getting my story ideas from there. D:  
This pairing... is odd.. very odd but it's what it gave me.

Pairing:  
Mizuki Hajime / Sakaki Tarou

Prompt:  
Job Hunting

* * *

The tennis teams had by now graduated and gone their separate ways; some luckier than other. Yuuta had become a professional player by now. Akazawa had his own restaurant…and Mizuki... well… Mizuki was working part time at an 'entertainment' club.

It hadn't been his original choice but during his last few years of high... a lot of tragedies fell upon his family. His mother got sick: her immune system couldn't take care of it. Then from the sadness of losing his wife, Mizuki's father had committed suicide. Leaving him the only person left.

He didn't have the financial security any more and that's when he started working. He did his best to locate a decent job but it was hard to balance his schedule. In the end he quit tennis and focused on school and his 'job'. Many people questioned why he quit the tennis team… but Mizuki hadn't turned to anyone about his problems yet. Not even his beloved Yuuta-kun.  
So now here he was eight hours a day, seven nights a week. Selling himself to people. By this time in his life Mizuki had become a popular choice among men and women; majority though were men. He was thankful that none of his old friends had come into this place, it showed him that his friends had made off better than he had.

It was a quarter past mid-night and Mizuki was sitting in sleeveless lavender Asian shirt with pants to match. He let out a small yawn as he flipped through the book he was reading. By now he would have at least entertained three people. In a way he was relieved. Normally he felt like he was worked to death. Of course his train of though was killed when there was a knock on the door; he had a customer.

"Enter" Mizuki said in a melodic tone as he walked over to the door, opening it a bit. There was a brief moment of silence until the door opened fully. Mizuki's eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror. "S-sakaki-san."

The older man rose an eyebrow in silence as he entered the room. The name had sounded familiar to him but he didn't put a face with the name. So, even he was a bit surprised to see the old manager of St. Rudolph standing before him.

"Mizuki." Sakaki said as he walked over and sat down on a near by bed. Mizuki, for the first time in ages…was nervous. He took in a deep breath of air so that he could calm himself, before placing one of his famous sly grins on.

"Hello Sakaki-san… I didn't see you as the type to come to these places" Mizuki hummed as he walked over and stood in front of the older male.

"As I didn't see you as the type to _work_ in a place like this." Mizuki's eyes narrowed at the man's comments. They didn't settle to well with him but he had to keep his cool or atleast try his best to…

"Nfufufu. It pays well." Mizuki said as he moved forward and leaned down, wrapping his slender arms around the broad shoulder. Sakaki didn't move an inch during the entire process; he only tilted his head upwards so that he could look into the eyes of the former tennis player.

"………" Mizuki raised an eyebrow at the man's silence and lack of movement. The only reason that some one like Sakaki would come here is for one reason…sex or some type of sexual activity. Mizuki lowered his lips to the coach's earlobe, which he nipped at. He was rewarded with a small grunt; one he took as satisfied.

"What is it you want Sakaki?" Mizuki whispered warm breath into the blonde's ear before once again nipping the earlobe. Then he moved his lips from the ears and down the other's jaw line. Placing kisses upon it every few seconds until he reached the man's lips. He paused briefly before pressing their lips together. Mizuki used his years of experience to slip his tongue past the startled lips and into the warm cavern. To Mizuki's inner delight it only took the other male moments to return the kiss.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Mizuki's slender form. Then in a split second Sakaki had switched their positions so that Mizuki was now laying on the bed and Sakaki straddling him. The coach was silent as he stared down at the dark haired boy. Then Mizuki watched as a smirk appeared on Sakaki's face.

He lowered his lips to the other's neck in what at first felt like a kiss but gradually got more painful. Mizuki let out a mix between a moan and a sigh; he'd just been given a hickey. It's not like it was the first time it happened but it wasn't something he particularly liked.

Hajime's thoughts were stopped when he felt a pair of chapped lips on his. He closed his eyes and allowed Sakaki to take control of the situation. As it was clear that the older man knew exactly what he wanted.

Mizuki's hand's swiftly unbuttoned the other's shirt and removed it. He removed his own shirt before letting his fingers trace the newly exposed, toned skin. Pressing his lips to the nape of Sakaki's neck Mizuki bit down upon the skin roughly. Then he pulled back and ran his tongue over the wound.

This wasn't the career he had hoped for… but job hunting sometimes wasn't always easy. Though most jobs…once you got used to them. Were much more fun than others.

* * *

End Note:3 Well... that was that story.. Sorry if any one wanted it to go farther. I didn't feel like writing full out SakakixMizuki Smut...anyways..

Review 


End file.
